The Return of Winter
by Ninlofus
Summary: Chapter four is up. Please read and review. I need guidance so please review:)
1. Preminissions

The Return of Winter

I don't own anything that is on the show Alias. The characters aren't mine and the general story line isn't mine. Please enjoy and review.

Sydney POV—

I wake with a start. I'm covered with sweat. I slowly turn my head to look at the clock. The green illuminated numbers show that it is 5:27. I get up and head into the dark kitchen I turn a small light on so as not to disturb Francie or Will. The house is silent. I hear nothing but my breathing and my heart pounding inside my chest. It has slowed down almost back to normal. I start to make coffee. Coffee... the only thing that gets me through my long days and short nights. When I'm not leaving for a mission at some ungodly hour I find myself waking in a start. Usually my nightmares are about my mother or father, or SD-6. 

I sit and listen to the coffee slowly dripping into the pot. I think about my dream while the coffee monotonously drips into the coffeepot. What was my dream about? I close my yes while I think. I see his face. I see myself leaning over him. He's struggling to form words and then a smile spreads over his face. He turns and looks up at me his eyes burn with rage. He says clearly and calmly, "I will get you. I will kill you. You will pay. I open my eyes with a start. My heart is pounding once again with a mercurial speed. I must have dosed off and not noticed it. 

My coffee is done I pour myself a large mug full of the hot steamy coffee. I walk over to the couch and slowly sink into it. I think to myself about my dream. What could it mean? Is it a foreboding…? No it can't be I watched him die. I killed him. Thinking of Noah makes me think of Danny. After Danny I decided love was too painful and not worth it. Then Noah popped back into my life. He turned my life upside down. If only I had gone with him. I could be done with the double-agent life. I could be sitting on the beach relaxing next to Noah. I feel so bad about killing Noah. I just can't fathom he was the snowman.

"Morning Sydney," I hear Will's voice. I look up with a start. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he adds. 

"No problem, I was just thinking." I wish I didn't say that. Here comes the hundred and one question routine. I don't want to talk about Noah. I rack my brain for something to say to his on coming question

"So, what were you thinking about?" he asks casually as he pours himself a cup of coffee. He walks over and sits down next to me on the couch. I try to think of something, anything. 

"I was just thinking about my next mission," I add.

"So where are you off to next? Is it an SD-6 mission or CIA," he says dropping his voice to a whisper. I pause for a second while I try to remember where I am going. All the missions seem to blend together.

"It's just a quick trip to Paris. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I got to go pack." I get up and walk into my room. I laid most of my stuff out for the trip last night. I slowly start to pile everything into my suitcase. I leave plenty of room for Marshall's gadgets. I'm just going for a routine surveillance trip. The triad is trying to hire an assassin and SD-6 wants to know who it is. I have to meet with Vaughn quickly to get my counter mission, which is probably just to report what I find. But I'm looking forward to seeing Vaughn. I look over at my clock. It turns from 8:26 to 8:27. Time to go. Off to Vaughn it is. Just seeing him will make my day better. I grab my suitcase and lug it out into the hall. 

"I'll she you later will," I say with a smile. "Tell Francie I love her and good luck with the restaurant."

"Will do. I'll see you later. Don't forget to call." He adds with a smile. I wave and walk out of the house I slam my suitcase into the trunk of my car. I get into the car and turn the key to start the engine. The radio comes on and I tune it out as I drive. I hear in the background: 

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?

(Avril Lavigne—Why)

Finally I reach the self-storage location where I'm to meet Vaughn. It takes forever to get to meet him because I have to circle around almost every block. The self-storage building is a dismal building but it looks even bleaker and darker than usual. I walk in and see Vaughn sitting on the table in the middle of the room. He looks up at me with a smile on his face. 

"Hi," he says rather nonchalantly.

I echo back "hi."

"In Paris, your counter-mission is to watch the triad and record their conversation. You can use this," he holds up what looks like a tube of Chap Stick. "It's got a built in listening device. All you have to do to activate it is turn the bottom and hold it up to the window. It's got a device built in incase it is windy it will filter out the wind. Just place it next to the window and you're good to go. Also here is your com-link it's built into the bracelet. Just push the stone to transmit. I don't think you'll need it though." He hands me the bracelet.

"Thanks. Does the CIA have any information on the assassin?"

"No." I turn to leave and he says rather quietly, "Good luck in Paris and have a happy thanksgiving.

"Thanks. You too," I say as I walk out of the self-storage facility back into the sunlight. I have to shield my eyes because it is so bright. It's a surpassingly warm day for this time of the year I think to myself. I had noticed this mourning because I had been so preoccupied with my dream. I get to the airport rather speedily and meet Dixon there. He greets me with a smile and we board the plane. I've gotten use to flying for long periods of time. A good book is the trick however, this week I forgot my book. I had been so preoccupied with my dream I forgot my book. So I drifted in and out of sleep for the majority of the flight. The plane is running late so we our only going to have an hour to get to the warehouse and set up before the meeting. 

"Ms. Bristow and Mr. Dixon I presume," said a short plump man who I assume is our contact for the mission. 

"Yes," Dixon replies.

"I'm Martin Merdock and I am your contact. It's nice to meet both of you. I have the car pulled up out front if you'll follow me please." After we had piled into the car he explained the small details of the mission to us. We were cutting this very close. We are going to have to rush. The car stops outside a gloomy and desolate building. I scale up the building to plant the listening devices while Dixon goes inside to plant a camera. I hurriedly scale back down and take over the surveillance for Dixon. He just makes it out before a car comes screeching to a stop.

"Syd the sound isn't working." Those were the last words I wanted him to say.

"I'll go fix it." I stealthily climb up the building and try to reset the sound

"You got it Syd. Nice work," I hear Dixon saying into his com-link. As I climb down something catches my eye in the adjacent warehouse. I look up and see a man turn and hide behind a beam. He has a gun. I wonder whom he is trying to kill and why he didn't shoot me.

"Dixon we have company," I whisper into the com-link. I run into the van.

"How many?" he asks

"I only saw one with a sniper rifle.

"Have you seen him before?"

"I don't think so. I didn't get a good look though." Dixon shifted the car and we drove away. The mission was a success, but I couldn't figure out why who ever the sniper was didn't shoot me. I thought about this the whole way back to Los Angeles. Then I thought of something terrible. Maybe it was Noah. No it couldn't be I told myself. After all I did kill him. I couldn't get his face after I stabbed him out of my mind.

When we got back to the States I said bye to Dixon and got into my car. AS I turned on my car my radio starting blaring. I quickly leaned over to turn it down. I was concentrating on Noah so hard this mourning I didn't even notice it.

That's Rock Bottom  
When this life makes you mad enough to kill  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you want something bad enough you'll steal  
That's Rock Bottom  
When you feel you have had it up to here  
Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear  
(Eminem—Rock Bottom)

As I listened to the lyrics they seemed to summarize my life perfectly. I was at rock bottom. I had to lie to my friends. I lied to Will even though he knows what I really do I can't, tell him everything. I really was at rock bottom.

I pulled up to Francie's restaurant. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. I was stiff from the plane ride.

"Hey guys," I said as I embraced Francie and then Will.

"How was your trip?" Will asked.

"It was long and tiring. The plane ride is the worst part about it." I then helped Will and Francie get ready for tonight. I was in the middle of putting the tops on the salt and pepper, when my phone rang. "Hello" I responded.

"Pizza delivery at 6:00" I heard Vaughn's voice say

"Wrong Number."

"Who was that?" Francie asked

"Work. I've got to run I'll see you later. Tell Will bye for me"

"Ok I'll see you later," Francie said. I left Francie's. One of those freak LA rainstorms had started. I was meeting Vaughn over at the Op-center. "Hey Vaughn what's up."

"I thought you would like to know we couldn't identify the assassin. We think he sent an intermediary. The man who met with the triad did mention the snowman once." As Vaughn said those words my heart dropped. He continued, "But we couldn't make out the context he said it in yet. There was type of interference. Th e tech guys should be able to unmask what he said. How did everything else go?

"The SD-6 device didn't work at first because a bird hit it. But we fixed. The only weird thing was that there was a sniper on the opposite building who saw me but didn't shoot me. It was kind of strange."

"I'm sure there is some perfectly good explanation. I'll call you if there is any new news. Bye."

"Bye" I say as I leave. I get in my car and just start driving. Vaughn's mentioning the snowman set me on edge. The whole Noah thing is getting to me. I'm sure it's nothing. I stop at a little coffee shop. I need to think everything out. I really don't want to go sit in an empty house either. I came to the conclusion that the snowman thing was just a coincidence. I got up to leave when I saw him. He looked at me and then turned and walked away. I rushed out and stared following. What was I going to do when I caught him? I didn't have a plan. All I was going to do was catch him. I started to run. I was catching up to him. He turned down an alley. As I turned the corner I saw nothing but an empty alley. I walked down it a little further. All of a sudden I felt an arm go around me and a cloth was placed over my mouth. I struggled but I was too weak. Finally I was overcome with darkness.


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2

I still don't own any of these characters, except the few I make up. I don't own the general story line either.

.

I slowly open my eyes. It takes a while for my vision to clear. It is blurry like a mourning fog. My head is throbbing. I reach up to robe my head. I try to move my arms but they are bound to the chair I'm sitting in. Then I remember following the man into the alley. I think to myself how stupid I am. No spy would ever do anything like that. I mean following someone you don't even know. How stupid are you, Syd, I lectured myself. 

My trance is broken by the sound of people approaching. "…I thought I told not to hurt to explain why I needed to see her." It was a man's voice. It sounded a little bit like Noah. But it's impossible for him to be alive…Isn't it? He continued, "Tell me at least you didn't tie her up."

"You think she would have come with me if I told her the truth. Seriously you did?" The second voice is also a man's. It sounds a little squeakier than the first man's voice. The first man must be in charge I think to myself.

"Go untie her and tell her I'll be with her shortly." I heard a one of the men walk away. I then started to concentrate on where I was. It looked like I was in a house. There was a bed in the corner. There was a rocking chair in the corner opposite the bed. A little bedside table was next to it with a couple books on it. I was tied to a wooden chair. My arms were tied with thick rope. They were tied tightly in a strong knot. The room was light by a lamp on the bedside table and an overhead light. There was a window with the drapes were drone next to the bed. No light was coming through so I figured it was still night. The walls were painted white with a couple of paintings on the wall.

The door opened with a creak and a man walked in. My heart was beating remarkably fast. He looked exactly like Noah. As he got closer he looked much younger. "Sorry to have had to tie you up. I made a mistake. However, I could not think of any other way to get you here." As he spoke he started to untie me. 

"Why am I here and who do you work for?" I ask

"My brother will be with your shortly. I will let him explain everything you want to know." There was a brief pause and then he added, "Make yourself at home. Once again sorry." With that he walked out of the room. I sat in the chair for a moment flabbergasted. Then I got up and walked over to the window. I looked out the window it was pitch black out. I then saw a clock next to the books. It said it was twelve ten.

"Sydney" I heard the first man's voice say. I whipped around and saw a man I didn't recognize. "Sorry about all this cloak in dagger stuff." He was the same height as Noah. His voice sounded the same. However, he had a goatee and he had strait teeth. He also had blue green eyes opposed to the cold gray eyes the Noah I knew had

"Noah?" I questioned. He shook his head yes. "How… I… I thought you were dead."

"So did I" he responded. "My brother who you met before, James, was with me and after you left he brought me to the hospital and said I had been mugged. I was really lucky the doctor said a minute more and I would have died." I just stare at him. I don't know what to say.

Finally I ask, "How long have you been in LA?"

"Before I answer anymore of your questions you should call Francie and will and tell them a work thing came up or something like that." I never even thought to call them. It's a good thing he remembered, or else they would have been worried sick. He hands me a phone and I quickly call them.

"Hello" I hear Will voice. I'm glad because it will be easier to tell him something he won't ask many questions.

"Hey Will it's me Syd. I have to go on a quick business trip tonight."

"Where to?"

I think quickly to myself, "Just like an hour away to La Canada" I finally say.

"What is in La Canada? Actually never mind. Have a good trip."

"Tell Francie I love her and I'm sorry. I should be back tomorrow evening."

"Will do" he responds. I hear him hang up and I do to. I hang up.

"Thanks" I say as I hand him the phone. There is a moment of silence before I say, "I'm sorry about stabbing you."

Surprisingly he smiles. "You know it was almost good you did other than the almost dying thing." I feel a smile spread over my face. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I attacked you and you just defended yourself. Did you find your Mom?" He says before I can say anything.

"Yeah I found her."

"Well at least I didn't mess that up. Do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something and talk."

"Yeah that be great… Wait can't you not be seen in public because of SD-6 especially with me."

"Actually I can. See I'm no longer Noah Hicks, I'm now Andrew Jones. See" he says as he takes out his wallet. I have been growing my hair out some. Do you think that is enough of a disguise."

"Yeah I barely even new it was you. Could you drop me of at the alley so we don't go in together? We could meet there for the first time."

"Brilliant" he says mockingly. We both laugh. We walk out and he tells his brother he would be back later. When he drops me at the alley I thank him. I walk over to my car and get in.

No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (no more game messin with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
Nooone's gonna make me hurt again  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin everynight)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind

(No More Drama- Mary J Blige)

I drive to the little coffee shop where I arranged to meet Noah. We both pull in from opposite directions at the same time. He holds the door open like a gentleman. There is only one table left which is perfect. We act like we don't know each other but decide to share a table. We introduce each other and then sit down. I take my lipstick out which is a secret bug-killer. We talk for awhile about what has happened since we last saw each other. 

"Are you a double agent?" he asks. He catches me completely of with that question. All I can think of is to tell him the truth. He found out while he was in deep cover that SD-6 isn't a branch of the CIA. We talk for a couple of hours. "Want to see a movie?" He asks.  
"That would be great. What is playing."

"I don't know. I figure will be able to find something good." We both get in our cars and drive to the Cinema. Surprisingly enough we end up seeing the new James Bond. Half way through the movie I fall asleep on his shoulder. I wake up just before the end. I feel really bad about falling asleep and apologize profusely. When the movie I check my watch and see that it is six thirty in the mourning. We pretend like we just met and exchange numbers. I pull into my driveway at seven forty five. Francie is in the kitchen baking and Will is annoying her.

"Hey Syd" they both chime in simultaneously. "How was your trip."

"Long" I add. "Sorry I called so late."

"At least you called." Francie said. "You look exhausted."

"I didn't get much sleep."

"Francie is making her famous pancakes and we are making a new cup of coffee as we speak" Will says rather cheerfully.

"Great. I'll be right back I'm just going to change quickly."

Fifteen minutes later I emerge showered and changed. I enjoy some of Francie's wonderful pancakes.

"Syd, will you please talk Francie out of having a holiday bash." Will asks

"I hate to side against you, but it sounds like fun."

"Thanks a lot" Will says sarcastically.

"I was thinking the twenty second would be perfect," Francie says

"I just got to check and make sure I can get the day off. Who do you want to invite?" Francie and I spent the next couple of hours planning the party. We were about to go shopping to get the invitations and stuff for the party when my phone rang.

"It better not be the bank' Francie says as I answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey Syd it's Andrew."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? Maybe grab some dinner or something."

"Hang on let me check." I turn to Francie, "Are we doing anything tonight"

"No. Why?"

"I'll tell you later." I put the phone back to my ear, "That would be great where do you want to go?"

"Can I surprise you?" he says with a laugh.

"Sounds great. I'll see you at like seven?"

"Perfect. I'll pick you up then."

"What should I wear?"

"Casual."

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye" he says before hanging up. Will walked in right as I hung up.

Francie turned to Will, "Did you now Syd's got a boyfriend?"

"She does? What is his name?"

"His name is Andrew" I respond.

"When did you guys meet?"

"Just the other night. I was at a coffee shop and we walked in at the same time. There was only one table so we shared it." Francie and Will both had shocked looks on there faces.

"So when do we get to meet him?"

"He's picking me up tonight. You can meet him then. Francie we have to do that shopping." We spent the whole car rides talking about him. It was weird calling Andrew instead of Noah. I was surprised I didn't slip up.

At ten of seven I was ready to go. I helped with the planning until the doorbell rang. Will walked over and answered the door.

"Hi. You must be Andrew. I'm Will" Will said as they shook hands.

"It's nice to make your aquantince. Ah and this must be the lovely Francie." Noah said as he kissed her hand. Francie really liked that. Noah was being especially nice because he wanted Francie to like him. We talked for like ten minutes.

"Have a great time" Francie said as we left.

As we walked to his car he whispered, "I think she likes me better as Andrew then Noah." I just laugh. He opens the door for me and we head off on the mystery date.


	3. Movies, castles, and guns

I still don't own any of these characters, except the few I make up. I don't own the general story line either.

Chapter 3

Noah opens my door for me and I get in. I'm so glad we actually can be together in public. Having a boyfriend you can introduce to your friends and see in public without it being a national emergency is so much easier than having someone you technically don't even know. The question is; is it worth the wait? Noah asking me if I was okay awakened me about of thought process. We made small talk on the way to the restaurant. I was eager to see where he was taking me. We pulled into Casa do Alimento Bom. This was the new spot in LA. 

We got a corner table. The restaurant was full. Supposedly a bunch of celebrities were coming for a before party meal. The waitress told us that it was going to be an odd crowd. Tom cruise, Eminem, P. Diddy and Matt Damon where supposed to be coming.

We had a relaxing dinner. The food was pretty good. We had decided not to talk about either of are jobs. We ended up talking about basketball for half an hour. I never knew he liked basketball. I realized I really didn't know anything about him since he 'died'. 

"I got a surprise for you Syd." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Hasn't all of tonight been a surprise yeah?"

"Yeah. But I have one last fun place for us to go."

"Ok. Can tell me where."

"Come on that would ruin the surprise." We both laughed. We drove 5 minutes away to a cinema. It seemed empty for a Saturday night. However I just wanted to enjoy the night. We walked in and the whole place was empty. Noah guided me into the first theater. 

"What's going on?" I ask half dreading the answer.

"A certain somebody might have rented a certain cinema for a certain night, for a certain couple."

"So did this certain someone know that this was where a certain couple had their first date?"

"That could be a possibility" we both laugh as we talk. "Do you remember what we saw."

"How could I forget it's only like the best movie ever made." The Movie Theater goes dark and 'The Sting' comes on. We talk through most of the movie. Most of the talk is us saying the lines as the actors do. In the middle of the best part of the movie my pager goes off. 'SLOANE 911' it reads. I just sigh. Noah realizes it SD-6.

"Remind me to add this to my reasons I should kill Sloane."

"I can't believe this. I can't have one normal night. I'm really sorry about this."

"Hey, you can't do anything about your job. Do you want a ride."

"That would be great." Noah drove me over to the bank. We pulled into the parking lot. He opened my door for me. "I'm so…" he cuts me off before I can finish my apology. 

"I'll forgive you if you give me a goodnight kiss." I agree to this and right as we kiss. 

"Sydney. So good to see you." I can't believe of all the people to be in the parking lot that he has to be there. "I'm Sark," he says extending his arm out to Noah.

"I'm Andrew it's nice to meet you." They shake hands. "Do you need a ride home?" he asks turning his attention back to me.

"My dad said he would give me a ride. I'm really sorry about tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Have a nice meeting" he says as he bends down and kisses me goodnight. I walk into the elevator with Sark right behind me.

"He seems rather nice," he says with his evil smile.

"He is" is all I say as I get off the elevator. My dad and Marshall are already in the debriefing room. Sloane isn't there yet which is surprising. He is usually the first one there. I sit down next to my father and Sark sits down across from me next to Marshall. 

"Sorry I'm late I just got off the phone with the heads of the Alliance. Sydney you and Sark will be going to Tours, France. You will need to break into La Chateaux de Louraine. The Triad is using it as one of their headquarters. You will need to get a document that was stolen from the government. You will be disguised as workers from the Electricity Company. The document will be hidden in a safe." He seemed worried as he talked. Marshall went on about the gadgets for the mission. We all got up and then I heard the dreaded words, "Sydney will you wait just a second." As I turn back around I put on a fake smile. "There seems to be a mole in the agency so keep an eye on Sark."

"Yes sir." I turn and leave. I met my father outside. I was wondering what tipped Sloane of about the mole. My father had no idea about it. 

"So who's the lucky guy?" he asked nonchalantly.

"His name is Andrew."

"When do I get to meet him."

"I don't know." We talked about him for just about the whole car ride. I was surer he was going to ask me if I ran a background check on him. It was eleven ten when we pulled into my driveway. I thanked my dad for the ride and went inside. There was a note on the counter saying Will and Francie went to get something to eat. The first thing I did was call Noah. I felt so bad about ruining our night. I apologized about ten times and told him I was leaving for a couple of days. He understood and wished me luck. I then headed off to bed cause I would have to get up early to get my counter-mission. A couple minutes I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up at seven. I walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee. I then got all packed and waited for Vaughn to call. Francie came into the kitchen at quarter of eight. I then told her about my date leaving out getting called to work. We talked some more about our holiday bash. She told me she sent an invitation to Andrew. At eight thirty the phone rang. "Hello" I answered

I heard Vaughn's voice "Joey's Pizza?"

"Wrong number" I said as I hung up. I then started to think if I should tell him about Andrew. I wasn't sure. I contemplated this on my way to the self-storage building. I decided not to. I told Vaughn about my mission and he said my only counter-mission was to photograph the manuscript. I then told him about the mole. He seemed a little worried. I told him Sloane thought it was Sark. She then went to a private SD-6 runway. I boarded the plane. I was the only on there. Sark was late. This really annoyed me. I was glad to be able to take the jet because I usually ride commercial. Sark got on the plane five minutes later. I didn't want to talk to him so I read the information for the mission. I slept for three hours. When I woke up I got up to go change. The outfit as simple jeans and a colored shirt with the electric company name on it. 

We landed in Paris and drove south to Tours. Sark was surprisingly quiet during the trip, which I was glad about. It took us an hour to get to the Chateaux.

When we reached the chateaux hey checked our I.D. before allowing us to enter. "Où êtes-vous eus des problèmes avec l'électricité?" I asked

"Dans l'étude. Suivez-moi." We followed the man into the study. As soon as he left Sark went to work cracking the safe.

"You're sure there is no alarm," I asked.

"That is what Sloane said" he answered. Their seemed to be doubt in is voice. "Bonnie and Clyde to eagle's nest. We are in and have the document. You can turn power back on." This whole mission seemed too easy. We walked out into the hall and started to walk towards the door. I see a couple guards congregating in the hall by the door. Just then I hear Sark groan as he hits the ground. 

One of the guards asks, "Pour qui travaillez-vous?" I whirl around and spin kick him. Guards are coming from all directions. I hold them off for a minute or two before I feel a gun slam into my head I stagger forwards but don't fall until I get hit again. Everything fades into blackness.

Please read and review this for me. Do you guys think Francie should find out about Syd?


	4. Handcuffs and Knives

I still don't own any of these characters, except the few I make up. I don't own the general story line either.

I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long. My FF.net was down and then stuff came up. I hope you enjoy chapter four.

Just as a reminder Syd and Sark were both knocked out while on a mission.

Chapter 4

My head is pounding. Where am I? I try to rub my head but my hands are handcuffed. I feel the cold metal up against my wrists. My vision starts to clear. Sark is handcuffed to a chair next to me. He is still unconscious. He has a bruise on the side of his face. Lying on the table next to us are numerous tools that I didn't even want to think what they could be used for. I try to remember how I got her. The events of last night at least I think it was last night start to come back to me. I'm snapped out of my memories by the sound of shoes clicking on the floor. The door opens. A man probably about six feet tall enters. 

"I'm glad you're awake," he says with a sadistic look on his face. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He pauses before continuing. "I'm only going to ask once nicely. Who do you work for?"

If I can stall him long enough until Sark wakes up we have a better chance of escaping. "No the question is who do you work for." He slaps me and I can taste blood in my mouth.

"Very well we can do this the hard way." I watch him as walks over table and picks up a syringe. He slowly and methodically taps it. "I assume you know what this is," he says as he walks over towards me. I figure its truth serum. 

"No idea" I lie.

"Well it's an amazingly strong truth serum. I usually don't use it because it is so dangerous. However, since there are two of you I can use it." I feel the needle jab into my neck. I know I have a few minutes before it kicks in. I try to free my hands but it is hopeless. They are handcuffed to the chair. He has walked back over to the table and set's the syringe down. My head is starting to hurt even more and I'm having trouble concentrating. Every thing seems to be slowing down. I can't see clearly. He walks slowly back over towards me every step he takes echoing in my head. "Who do you work for?" His words are slow and I can tell the serum has kicked in. I try not to say anything and everything starts to spin. I can feel my head drooping. Everything in my head seems to be saying the CIA. I can't give in. I can't tell him.

"I don't know," I lie. My words sound like they are shaking. They come out slowly.

He slaps me again this time harder. This time he knocks me over. "It is no use lying to me" he bellows. I see on the ground a barrette that was in my hair. I struggle with my hands to get it. I feel my hands clench it. "I will be back later," he says as he leaves shutting the door. I open the barrette and try to pick the lock. I can hardly concentrate on what I am doing. Everything seems to swirling faster and faster. I hear the click of metal as the handcuff unlocks. I free my hand and then go to free the other. I can't seem to get the barrette into the hole. I take a deep breath trying to focus. I feel my wrist being freed.

"Sark" I whisper repeatedly. I try to stand up and I stagger over to his chair. His head moves and his eyes flicker. I start to unlock him as quickly as I can. 

"Sydney" he whispers sounding confused. "Where are we?" His words seem slow and I hear them echo in my head.

I try to make sure I heard him right before responding. "I don't know but we have to hurry." My words slur together as I talk. His one hand is freed and he turns in his chair. 

"Are you okay?"

Once again I pause before answering. "Truth serum" is all I say. He takes the barrette from my shaking hand. He picks the lock in a matter of seconds. I hear the sound of clicking heels again. Sark pulls me up and drags me over to the door. He leans me up against the wall preparing for a fight. I try to stand. I know I have to help him get out of here. I hear the doorknob turn as the door squeaks open. As soon as the man steps inside Sark punches him right in the face. He collapses to the ground. Sark then proceeds to take out the guy guarding our door also. I stumble out into the hall. Sark picks up the guard's gun. Then he grabs me by the hand and pulls me along. He guides me too the wall. Everything seems to be slowing down. I can hear my heart pounding.

"Syd" he says grabbing my shoulders "I need your help here. I nod my head and try to focus. "I only have six bullets. We need to take must of them out by hand. Can we do this." I nod. 

I try to get ready to help. I see him turn the corner and I follow him. He shoots three of the guards. I hear guards coming from both directions. The truth serum is starting to wear off. As the guards come around the corner I start kicking and punching them. I stagger backwards after getting hit in the head. I can feel blood running down my face. I keep fighting. Two more guards turn the corner. There are six guards out on the floor. 

Two guards left I think to myself. As I go to punch one I feel a knife thrust into my side. A searing pain goes up my side. I here the one guard fall as I connect with my punch. Purely out of instinct I do a spin kick to the head of the last guard. I collapse to my knees. I can feel my blood covering my hand. I hear Sark rush over saying my name. He pulls me up to my feet. He then pulls me down the hall. The pain in my side is getting worse. I can barely stand. My back is hunched over. 

"Come on Syd, just a little further." He pushes open a door and I can feel the cold air hit me. We hurry towards the woods trying to get out of view. Once the behind the trees he stops.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside of France. There is a safe house near by."

"Do you have the disc?"

He felt his pocket. "Yes" he said. I couldn't believe our luck. Can you make it a little further?"

"I think so." The pain seemed to be multiplying. I knew I needed to keep going. He puts his arm around my shoulder trying to balance me. We hurry as fast as we can. After five minutes the pain is nearly unbearable. Everything seems to be going black. I fall to the ground. My head is spinning. 

"Sydney" he keeps repeating my name over and over again. I'm too weak to say anything. His voice seems to be fading. I feel him pick me up before everything goes into blackness.

I feel a sharp pain in my side. Someone is carrying me. I look up to see Sark carrying me. "Where are we?" I ask. My head is throbbing and my side feels like its ready to explode.

"We're almost there," he says reassuringly. "Just relax we are almost there." I see a house. He walks up and opens the door. Gently he sets me down on the bed. He leaves the room and comes back with one of the biggest medical kits I have ever seen. He also has a phone in his hand. He set's the phone down and starts to rummage through the kit. "This is just some anaesthetic." I feel the needle break my skin. "I have to get the knife out." I hadn't even realized the knife was still there until now. I see him pull gauze out. "This is going to hurt." With one hand he held the knife with the other he held the gauze. He gave the knife one quick tug and pulled it out. I couldn't take the pain. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. The sounded wouldn't come out. He covered the wound with gauze. "Can you hold this there" he asked.

"Yeah" I say breathlessly. He put my hand over the gauze and gets up. He grabs the phone.

"Arvin Sloane please. Tell him it is Mr. Sark." He walks over to the window and looks out. "We are at the safe-house outside of Tours." He pauses during which time Sloane asks him the questions. "She's with me. She was stabbed… She's lost a lot of blood. I think she'll be fine. When can you get us out?… Two hours fine. I'll try to keep her stable." He hung up the phone and walked over towards me. "They are sending a helicopter to pick us up. How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling better but tired." He pushes my hair off my forehead. His hands feel cold as ice. 

"You're fever is spiking." He stands up and grabs a glass of water. "Take these they should help lower your fever." I take the pills. "You need stitches badly." I feel really tired and my eyes droop. I try to stay awake but I can't. 

"Sydney" I hear as someone shakes my shoulders. "We should be leaving any minute." I try to sit up. Sark helps me up. I shiver as I stand up. Sark takes his jacket off and drapes it on my shoulders.

"Thanks." We start to walk out towards the door. I feels my knees buckle. He grabs me before I can fall. I hear the helicopter in the distance approaching. He swings me up into his arms and carries me out the front door. The helicopter lands and Sark and I sit down. He puts me in the seat next to him. I lean my head on his shoulder as I fall back asleep. I wake up when we land. Sark carries me onto the plane that will takes us back to LA. My side feels better then before but there is still a sharp pain. 

He sets me down in one of the seats. There is a doctor there and he and Sark start talking. I can't here what they are saying. I feel so tired. 

"Agent Bristow, I'm going to give you this it will knock you out so we can stitch you up." He takes my arm and jabs the needle into my vein. A minute or two later I feel my eyes close and I fall asleep.

When I wake my side feels numb. When Sark notices that I'm awake he walks over and sits next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks for saving my life."

"You saved mine when we you picked the lock."

"What day is it?" I had no idea how long I had been out for.

"It's Tuesday. Ten o'clock back in Los Angeles. 

"Do you have a phone I could use?" He reached into his pocket and handed me his phone. I needed to call Will and Francie to tell them I wasn't going to be home. "Hey Will it's me Syd."

"Hey"

"Listen can you tell Francie that I'm not going to be home till tomorrow or the next day."

"Hang on she wants to yell at you," he said with a chuckle 

"Syd you should definitely quit your job."

"I know. But I can't. Listen I'm really sorry I can't be home. Can we please talk about this later."

"Fine, see you then. Bye"

"Bye." I hung up the phone. "Thanks" I said as I handed Sark the phone.

"No problem you should get some rest." He got up and went back to his chair. A minute later I was asleep again. As the wheels touched the runway I woke up. There was still the excruciating pain in my side. Sark handed me his coat and helps me stand up. He slings the coat around my shoulders. 

"Thanks you for everything," I say to Sark.

"I did the same thing you would have done. Feel better." He walks away before my father sees him.

"How are you feeling?" he says with a concerned look on his face. 

"Much better. Thanks for letting me spend the night at your place." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to his car. It was two in the mourning when we got to his house. He took me into the guestroom. I fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up in the mourning I felt much better. It really only bothered me when I hit it. It was eleven when I woke up. My dad left me a note saying he was at work and Sloane gave me a few days off. At the bottom he wrote that he had a mission and wouldn't be back all day. I decided to plop own on the couch and just relax. At one I decided it was way to boring here. I picked up the phone and called Francie.

"Hello"

"Hey Francie. Guess what?"

"You quit your job?"

"No, but I just landed and should be home in like an hour. Also I got a couple days off."

"Well I guess that is the next best thing. I'll see when you get here."

"Yep. See you then," with that I hung up. The note my dad left also said he had got my car. I changed into some of my cloths that were at my dad's house and drove home. It took about half an hour with LA traffic. I was glad I was home. I opened the door and saw Will and Francie watching football. 

"Hey Syd" Will said rather cheerily.

"Hey"

"How was your trip?" Francie asked.

"It was successful but tiring."

"I'm glad it went well" Will said.

"It's a good thing your boss gave you some time off."

"Yeah you look exhausted."

"Hey come sit down. We need all the help we can get. Stanford is down six with a minute left." Francie and I were both huge Stanford fans. They were playing Will's favorite team, USC. I walked over and sat next to Francie and rooted Stanford. It felt good just to have fun with my friends. With six seconds left Stanford threw a Hail Mary and it got bobbled in the end zone and caught with the clock expired. Francie and were so happy and we hugged. But as we did my side started to ache again. A grimace spread across my face and I'm sure Will saw it. He didn't say anything, which was very good. At five o'clock Francie left to go to the restaurant.

As soon as she left Will asked, "What is wrong?"

"It's nothing" I answered

"Tell what is wrong."

"I got stabbed." As I said this a look of horror spread over his face.

"What? When?"

"The yesterday but I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"We were on a mission and we tripped some alarm and were captured."

"Who is we?"

"Sark and I."

"You went on a mission with him."

"He actually saved my life." I told him the whole story about last night. He was shocked. I felt so bad when I saw the horror in his eyes when I said that I was stabbed.


End file.
